


If I'm the King, Then So Are You

by rubbleinthesunshine



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, M/M, Marriage, One-Sided Attraction, link doesnt know how to speak up, platonic vs romantic, tbd is to be determined for all you newbs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2018-10-11 11:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10464090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubbleinthesunshine/pseuds/rubbleinthesunshine
Summary: The prince of the Zoras has fallen madly in love with the Hylian Champion.Link, oblivious to these feelings that were so inexplicably apparent, agreed to stay with the Zoras for a few weeks after his great feat of defeating Calamity Gabon.Who knew that this supposed "few weeks" would turn into a lifetime?





	1. Bandaged

Prince Sidon was a very responsible Zora. He was able to sort everything out, from alliances with other races to which roads should be cleared or blocked off. Just as a prince should do, he was able to help his father keep his people in order and safe from harm.

He was never distracted from his work, never a single ounce of idleness. Well, that was until his father asked him to look out for a certain Hylian. Apparently the Hylian was one of the Champions set to protect the people many years ago, just like his older sister.

Was that why his people resented Hylians? Was the passing of Mipha's spirit a cause of hatred and grudges? Sidon was a little disappointed at that. His sister's death was horrible, yes, but that was no reason to cause trouble to others.

Sidon accepted his father's request because what other choice did he have? It might've been the biggest mistake he's ever made.

After that day, the prince was never the same.

•••

Link knew lots of people. He had known nearly everyone in Hyrule, and remembered everyone's name.

There was only one person Link wanted to see right now, and that was Prince Sidon. For what reason? Link had absolutely no clue.

He took his time traveling towards the Domain, though, picking up crabs and snails to cook for later. Once he was finished with his collecting spree, he pulled the Sheikah Slate out of the holster and selected the shrine in the center of Zora's Domain. (Sure, Link could memorize the names of the people, but he'd never memorize the shrine's names for the life of him.)

Link heard the echoes of Zora songs, and it soothed his mind. It was like the calm after the storm. Link said hello to everyone he passed by, some waving back happily, and some just gave him a disgruntled look.

"Ah! Link!" Link had just reached the top of the steps when he heard his friend's voice.

"Hello, your Zorasty!" Link giggled, waving back at him.

Sidon was sitting down in a chair, his right leg covered with a myriad of bandages. Link's pert mood transformed into one of solemnity. He scurried over to the prince to look at his injuries.

Link looked slightly angry at Sidon, but he knew he was only concerned. He rubbed his fingers over the bandages, but the Zora only winced and flinched away.

"It's really bad, isn't it?" Link quietly asked, and instead of getting an audible answer he just got a blink of a nod. "Where'd you get it?" He still inspected the bloodstained bandages.

"Well... I m-meant to head towards Death M-M-Mountain... for an... exchange o-of goods... but... I fell..." he explained with difficulty, still in too much pain to speak.

"I guess you burned yourself then? You must've fell right into the lava... Still though, why couldn't have the Gorons come over here for an exchange? It would've been much easier; it's safer here."

Sidon smiled as much as he could, appreciative of Link's concern.

"I-it was something... only their b-boss could exchange... b-but he was injured..." Sidon answered, slightly dozing off from the pain medication he took earlier.

Link nodded understandingly, gently rubbing his leg again with utmost care. Having Link there with him was almost a healing method in itself.

"Why don't you get some rest, Sidon... you don't look too well," Link sighed, and the prince nodded, agreeing.

"Maybe that's a good idea."

•••

Link had only planned to visit Zora's Domain for a few hours, but looks like he was spending another week here. Sidon was a quick healer, but even quick healing couldn't handle an injury that severe. 

He had to take a daily medication, but the coldness to relieve his burns made him shiver for hours on end. He wrapped himself in about three blankets when he took them.

Link stayed by his side the whole time, and also taking place for him in the palace. I mean, if the prince was down, then who else could move around and do errands for the kingdom? I mean, Muzu was too old and King Dorephan, well...

"L-Link...?" Sidon's croaky voice echoed through the large bedroom.

Link's eyes wandered over towards Sidon, adjusting from his daydreams. "Yeah?"

"D-do you mind if you c-could... make some hot ch-chocolate?" he shivered, squeezing the magenta blanket closer to himself.

"Of course, my liege," he asserted, bowing politely in mimic. Sidon chuckled at that.

"Thank you very m-much," he giggled.

•••

When Sidon finally was able to walk again, the doctors recommended that he still took the Cold Elixirs, but a milder prescription, so he wouldn't be too cold.

"You didn't have to stay here, you know," the prince interjected after a long silence of just walking down the bridge.

Link shrugged. "I wanted to be there for you until you got better, Sidon. It's what friends do." Link turned his head to smile at him, a smile that could light up all of Hyrule Castle.

"Y-yeah... friends..." Sidon grumbled under his breath, only loud enough for Link to hear short noises coming from his friend.

"Hm?" Link hummed, tilting his head.

"Nothing... I just wanted to say thank you!"


	2. The Sapphire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidon is so oblivious as to how a relationship works *snorts*

King Dorephan was a grateful man. He always wanted what was best for his people, cherished his friends and family, and treated everyone with equal respect. His son was a bit of a handful, though. Not because he was selfish or spoiled, but because all he wanted to do was help. The king just wanted to spend time with his son, but it seemed like Sidon was so fixated on his duty that he didn't seem interested in anything else. In this situation, the apple fell far away from the tree.

One fine evening, the prince decided to have a genuine conversation with his father, which confused Dorephan but he was pleased that his son wanted to spend time with him. He invited him to eat a nice dinner at the throne, which the king didn't dare to touch the food when he was on his diet. He just drank some water and let Muzu eat it instead. 

"Now, what do you want to talk about, son? We have quite a lot to catch up on," The king chuckled, folding his hands to look more comfortable.

Sidon stared into his glass of wine shyly, not feeling like drinking alcohol. The prince didn't like to drink much. Of course, his father didn't know that because he barely communicated with him. "Actually, father, I set up this dinner so I could talk to you about something important."

"Ah," Dorephan nodded, a bit disappointed. He thought for once that boy wasn't thinking about him being prince. "Go on, then."

"I'm planning on giving my Sapphire to someone," Sidon smiled. "Someone that has grown very dear to me in the past years."

Dorephan was astonished. He didn't expect the important thing Sidon was talking about was this! He'd have to call the wedding arrangements in, and the old priest. Though the king wondered who this mysterious lover of his son was. That person must've been really good to be able to warm his heart away from his royalty.

"That's great, son! I'm so happy that you've found the right person."

Sidon beamed in return, but didn't say much afterwards.

As the younger Zora finished his meal, they talked a bit about what was going on in the Domain, but it was really just Dorephan instigating the conversation and Sidon just nodding along.

After what seemed like an eternity, Sidon went to the back room to grab something. He held the golden memoir with a blue crystal in his hands, handling it with utmost care.

"Wait, son! Where are you going now? It's half-past midnight," the king asked with haste, unsure of what Sidon was up to.

"I'm giving them the Sapphire. The wedding can take as long as it needs, father," the prince laughed before walking gracefully towards the inn.

•••

"Link, Link, wake up," the prince whispered, gently shaking Link's slumbering body. The Zora had spent a few minutes just looking at his snoozing face, drool dripping out of his mouth as his jaw hung open, soft sniffy snores, and his hair messed up in every direction possible. Sidon thought he was flawless, even then.

Link fidgeted, and then woke up, stretching his arms.

"What is it...?" The Hylian groggily grumbled, obviously too distraught by lack of sleep than anything.

Sidon grabbed Link's hand and pulled him out of bed, dragging the cold and exhausted Hylian to the top of Zora's Domain. Once they got there, he sat down on the ledge, and soon after Link followed, unsure of what else to do. 

"So-- what'd you bring me her for?" Link looked over, blinking.

"O-oh, yes, um, that," Sidon stuttered, extremely nervous to be doing this. He shakily pulled the Zora's sapphire out of his satchel. Link's blue eyes glittered in it's vibrant glow, and it just made the short man even more discombobulated.

"Link... you know you are my most treasured friend." Link nodded. "Do you know what this sapphire means?" Sidon asked.

"No," he sighed. "Is it like a friendship bracelet?"

Sidon giggled at his innocence. He admired his adorable essence. "No, it's more like what you call an engagement ring."

The Champion's eyes widened. "An engagement ring?! Like... for marriage?!" He squeaked, which made Sidon wince. Link didn't look very appreciative of the gift anymore.

"Yes. I have chosen that we must wed soon. The preparations for the ceremony are being done," Sidon demanded, and putting the Zora's Sapphire in Link's other hand, pulled his new fiancé past the throne room, where the king was sleeping soundly. Link stuttered profusely, trying to explain that Sidon had it all wrong, but no amount of convincing would make the prince let go of Link.

Sidon was finally at peace. He had finally found the man of his dreams, or so he thought.


	3. Lipstick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW: crossdressing (-:

"Alright," Sidon started, pulling Link into his room and swiftly shutting the door. "First thing's first. The kingdom won't approve of them having two kings, so you're going to have to disguise yourself."

Link caught the pink dress that was tossed to him which he assumed was from Mipha's old wardrobe, otherwise that'd be pretty concerning. The dress was so billowy it even covered up his face when he held it. Then the prince tossed him a makeup case.

"Listen, Sidon-" Link silently protested, but Sidon gently shushed him. 

"Shh, it's okay, sweetheart. I know it's sudden, but I'll make it up to you somehow," Sidon whispered, trying to console Link. The Hylian just looked confused.

"No, no, no, that's not what I-" Link interjected, only to be silenced by Sidon pushing him into the bathroom. 

"Get changed. Quick. Before anyone checks here," the prince cautiously ordered, and then Link was locked in the bathroom. Sidon could hear groans of abnegation from the other side, but he ignored it and listened to the door towards the hall for footsteps.

A few moments later, Link came out with a light blush dress adorned with extravagant jewels. The Hylian looked amazing in it, but acted as if he was wearing a potato sack. 

"What's wrong? You look stunning."

Link slumped. "I have two problems: for one, I'm wearing a dress. Secondly, and more importantly, we're getting married?!"

Sidon picked up Link's hands in his own. "You'll do amazing," and with that, he caked the shorter one's face with makeup.

-

The next morning, after which Link surprised himself that he didn't escape through the window, Sidon woke the Hylian up.

Link slaved out of bed, almost too tired to leave the comfort of the water mattress. He was still in the dress, which was all ruffled up now, and makeup was smeared all over his plump face.

"Oh my, we're going to have to fix that," the Zora mumbled under his breath, placing his hand under his chin in thoughtful concern. He pulled Link into the bathroom, planning to reapply his makeup and straighten the dress out.

As Sidon had finished with his first two tasks and was now curling Link's hair with the curling iron (which he conveniently owned), Link tried to ask him a question.

"Sidon I was — cough — wondering — ow..." Link groaned out, his throat pain getting the best of him.

Sidon stopped using the iron for a moment, and looked at the shorter man in the mirror with kind consideration. "Rest your throat, Link. If you keep talking, you might lose your voice altogether," Sidon paused, filled a small paper cup that was left on the counter up with water, and put it in Link's hand. "Drink as much as you can, and your voice will heal faster."

Link looked back at Sidon as to say either 'thank you' or 'why,' but either way Sidon smiled in return. "Just nod if someone asks you a question, and wave or curtsy if someone greets you. Also, keep a better posture. It's much more ladylike."

Link grunted painfully, and the prince patted him on the head in consolation, finally finishing off the curls.

-

"Good morning, your majesty," a passerby greeted, bowing with undying respect. Everyone in Zora's Domain loved the people that ruled them, because they were so fair and treated them as equals since the beginning of their race.

"Oh please, just call me Sidon," the prince consolidated, waving his hand politely. "What are you up to today?" He asked the smaller Zora.

The Zora told him that they were planning on traveling to Ploymus Mountain to get a few pictures of the Lynel for his girlfriend since she was so fascinated with those vicious creatures. Sidon warned him to be very careful, that one wrong move could get him very endangered. The guy said he didn't care about danger, he just wanted to give his girl the best gift he could. Link, standing behind Sidon just listening in to the conversation, was moved by how much the Zora loved his girlfriend.

After that sweet interruption, Link was brought to the throne room, where the king sat idly until he saw the two walk in. That was when a bright smile met the king's previously dull face.

"Why hello, son!" Dorephan greeted, attempting to wave to his best ability. Sidon beamed back, and Link just waved shyly. He wasn't sure what to do with no voice, and to pretend to be a lady.

Dorephan then focused his attention on Link. "Now, is this the lucky little lady who won the heart of the prince?" Dorephan asked politely, smiling at the Hylian with reverence. Sidon decided to answer for him.

"This is... Esther. She's the one I gave the Sapphire to last night," Sidon explained, and Link just cleared his throat. The shorter man felt awkward. Very awkward.

-

When the prince and Link got back to his quarters, Link was able to manage one word throughout the entire day.

"Esther?" He croaked, and Sidon laughed gracefully.


	4. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short I'm just really tired and have a headache but maybe I'll make it longer later

Death was something Link was very familiar with, as he had experienced it in his own lifetime. Death was something nobody could survive, something inevitable that only a select few would be able to escape. When someone died, everyone was mourning, especially those who meant a lot to you. 

So when the assassination of King Dorephan came around the next day, Zora's Domain was both the most noiseless and grievous place in Hyrule. Not a single smile was found throughout the day. 

The most overpowering emotion that came out of the king's death was the note that was found next to King Dorephan's corpse.

"You side with the Champion, you face our wrath. Beware, the eye of the Yiga."

Link knew who it was from and he was worried, and because of that he decided to stay a little longer, partially because he unconditionally loved Sidon of course, but to help the people of Zora's Domain. He would need to help the prince, though, who refused even to speak to Link, which Link didn't mind, but was much out of character.

The king's funeral was even more full of emptiness and sorrow, Link wearing a long black gown and veil and Sidon still refusing to speak. Link payed his respects to the late king, telling him how much his son loved him even though he didn't show it, and how Link would always be friends with Sidon, no matter what he did, and would stay by his side whenever he needed someone there for him.

-

Weeks after the funeral, Link had helped the people pay more attention to keeping themselves safe, expressing that the guards should focus on their training as much as possible. He took the place of the king instead of Sidon, and people told him how amazing he would be as queen. It was weird at first until he realized, oh, yeah, he's disguised as a woman.

It wasn't until a week after that – that Sidon spoke again.

"I'm sorry," he whispered one night, his voice cracking from the misuse of it after such a long time. Link looked towards him, up from the book he was reading, and raised an eyebrow in confusion. Sidon continued. "I'm sorry that I didn't do anything, that I just sat in here crying like a baby, when I should've been helping you and my people. I was just being lazy and you did everything. It's not fair-"

"Sidon," Sidon halted, sighing as he noticed he was rambling. "You," Link continued, "are in a very difficult situation right now. Nobody could understand your pain except you. So please, don't apologize for something you can't control."

"Link... Thank you," the prince said, drifting off to sleep. Link shut off the lamp and eventually went to sleep as well.

"You're welcome, friend."


	5. Lifesaver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link is having an existential crisis and Sidon getting hurt totally helps with that

Weeks after the funeral, and Sidon was already back and better than ever. Link was a little confused about how fast the prince had recovered, but he was grateful that all the kingdom's burdens weren't on his back anymore. Damn, is it hard to be royalty.

Link shrouded himself in a blanket and let his toes go close to the fire, bristling in the warmth. His feet had been freezing after having to wear those wet boots all day. The blanket was made out of the fur coat of a Silver Lynel he had slain a while ago, gross if you think about it, yes, but it was actually very warm and comforting after you clean it off.

After some intervals of time by relaxation, Link pulled out the letter left beside King Dorephan, and decided to get his revenge. Just as he read the words over and over, and tried to conjure in his mind what the king had done to threaten the Yiga Clan so even to take the Zora's life, and when Link realized, all on his own, he froze.

It was all his fault. Link was here, and that alone put anyone around him in grave danger. 

That meant the one closest to him would be next. And who would that be—

"Princess Esther! It's an emergency!" Link heard a voice down the hall call out to him, and he immediately pulled on a dress and some lipstick as fast as he could. Though in this panicky moment, he didn't care if he looked like a mess. 

Seconds later, the door practically broke down with old Muzu collapsed on the floor. 

"Prince Sidon..." he wheezed, putting a hand to his chest for oxygen support, "he's been attacked. In front of Mipha's Statue."

Oh shit. He should've known. Sidon was next. Link sprinted out the doorway, down the shortest route of corridors, and down the staircase in the center of the domain. There, he saw the most terrifying scene he had ever witnessed in his life. Not because it was so gruesome, thought it was dramatic for a reason, but because the one that had been hurt, the one that was surrounded by medics trying to heal him, was one of the most important people to Link in the world. 

The Hylian scrambled over, trying not to trip over the soggy dress, and knelt down beside the prince. Thank the Goddess Link had his bag with him, otherwise this situation would've turned out much differently.

"Everyone, back away," he ordered, and when everyone except for the medics backed away, he raised a brow. "I meant everyone, not everyone but the medics. Move!"

The medics shared panicked glances. "I'm very sorry, Princess Esther, but we're in a very grave situation. Please speak to Your Majesty when he's gained consciousness."

Link glared at the lot of them. "Do you trust your Princess? If you cannot trust me, then you don't deserve to be here. If you can, then please feel free to get out of my way."

After a bit of hesitation, the medics moved away. Link briskly pulled out a small bottle with pink liquid and a red heart painted on the front. He popped off the cap, and gently tilted the prince's head upwards, pouring the potion into Sidon's mouth. He only poured a few drops until he whispered, "C'mon, honey. Take a sip. It's only made of Moblin horns and radishes."

After hearing Link's words, it's like Sidon magically regained consciousness. The prince smiled, and gulped up the potion.

"Thank you, Link," Sidon whispered so quietly that it was only reserved for the Hylian's ears. Link nodded coolly, as if nothing happened, and sort of winked at him meaning, 'anytime you need me.'

The crowd cheered cried, and did just about anything to show their appreciation for their prince being alive. Sidon's hand moved over to lace with Link's, but Link didn't return his held hand because one, it was weird when Link was covered in Sidon's blood from knee to toe, and two, Sidon was in too much pain right now and too much physical contact might just kill him again.

Link was starting to feel like he was really a prince, though he was still being referred to as "princess." Through it all, though, he wouldn't have asked for anything better. 

The only problem was, after building this much of a relationship with the prince, Link still needed to stop the wedding. Even though to everyone else it seemed perfectly fine, Link still felt like something was wrong, out of place. He never felt that spark like he did before when he was in love. Was it because it was a hundred years later, and he was old, maybe just too old for romance anymore? Was it because he and Sidon just really didn't match up? Or was it because he hadn't moved on from the person from before? 

Maybe it was all of them, who knows?


	6. Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (i'm sorry for having you wait so fuking long. i apologize because i know how it feels. i'm a bad person lol)
> 
> Link escapes the domain to do some thinking.

Ever since Link saved Sidon, the prince has been so grateful to him. Maybe a little too grateful. For the past four weeks, he's been following Link around everywhere, trying to assist him. It was like he was Link's personal servant, not the upcoming king.

That night, Link had asked if Sidon could leave him alone. The prince asked why he would ask that, and Link responded with silence. The conversation ended, and they both eventually went to sleep.

In his dreams, Link thought about his relationship with Sidon. Was he truly meant to be here? Did the Goddess guide him here for a specific reason? To Sidon? Or was it just mere coincidence?

Sidon was important to him, Link knew, but he just didn't understand why he felt so out of place. Honestly, he was really considering just running away and never returning. For Link, that seemed like the best option.

Link woke up as he still heard the pitter-patter of the rain, which meant it was nighttime still, and grabbed his raincoat. He ran away, but this time, he was planning to return.

\---

Atop Ploymous Mountain, he could see everything. The glowing lights of Zora's Domain, Hyrule Castle free from the Calamity, and most of all, the true beauty of his homeland.

There was only one problem. He forgot that there was still a Lynel on the mountain peak, so he had to run for his life once he got there. Shock arrows flew left and right as he tried to dodge them with all his stamina. Even the Lynel was almost faster than him, but thank goodness Link had brought his Zora Armor.

Link jumped as far as he could to reach the water, and let the riptide carry him to wherever it took him. Eventually he started to run out of stamina, so he jumped on the nearest ledge he could. Link grabbed onto a ledge on the cliff, catching his breath.

A sudden breeze made his hair ruffle in the wind and sent a chill down his spine. It was getting dark, and he needed some shelter and a source of warmth. He was NOT going back to Zora's Domain, at least not tonight. He needed something to warm him up, but just as he put the thought in his head to set up a campfire, it started to pour rain. How convenient.

Link grabbed a couple of pieces of wood and stacked them against a boulder and cuddled up under there, sort of like a small hobo house. He was still very chilly, though. Link went through his pockets to find anything warm to wear, and eventually felt something soft and balmy. He decided to pull it out of the quiver.

It was a light blue linen scarf with a design of Vah Medoh on it. It was Revali's. 

Link knew he still had more memories to recover. And this memory had fit all the puzzle pieces together. Him and Revali...

That's why he didn't feel right being here with Prince Sidon. He was still in love with Revali, and didn't even realize it. 

Maybe he needed more time away than he thought.


	7. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link makes his way back to Zora's Domain. (Haha! I finally updated!)

Upon awaking, Link noticed he had used the scarf memento as a pillow. The blue cloth was thick and cushiony, and still held the clean, refreshing scent that reminded him of Revali and would trigger nostalgic memories in the Hylian's dreams. Link wasn't too hungry, so he decided to just take a few bites from an apple before he took off.

Link's mind spun wildly as he made it back to Zora's Domain. After all these years... through the war, the deep sleep, and now beyond the Rito Champion's death, had he still been with Revali? If he was set to marry Sidon now, even if against his will... was he betraying his first love?

Link latched onto the scarf tightly in his fists. The wind rose and blew his hair into his eyes as he trekked carefully down the cliffside. It was a bright, sunny day; the Lynels were long gone before the next crimson moon, but Link still held his bow in his grip in case danger dared to strike. As he approached the waterfall, he quickly threw his Champion's Tunic into his chairdrobe bag and threw on his Zora gear. 

He stood in the water for a few seconds, the flow of the stream trickling the tips of his toes and making him shiver from the low temperature. He looked down upon the bright lights from the beaming sun shining upon Zora's Domain. The beauty of the lakes ripples and waterfalls accustomed to the glimmer of the Zora structures made Link's eyes twinkle in awe. Nothing so spectacular could be seen before his eyes, but yet there it was.

Link shook his head, snapping out of his daze, and took a sharp dive off the edge of the waterfall. The water was tough on his thin armor and sensitive skin, and the coolness of the splash seemed to wake him up quite instantly.

Upon his landing in the pool at the end of the falls, Link slicked his golden hair back out of his face and gently wiped the water out of his eyes before they got irritated. He then swam out, and dried off; trying not to be seen in the process. 

After he was fully dried off and took a swig from his bottle of water, Link searched through his back to find his royal dress. He looked through every corner of the bag, but to no avail did he find the dress. Link decided he would just have to sneak into Sidon's room somehow without being seen, since that's probably where he left it. 

He took the alternate route to the Zora Palace, behind the bedrooms, and found the one room that had a lavish window frame coated in gold and a chandelier shining from the inside. Link used stasis on a nearby log and rapidly sprinted across his self-made bridge in order to hang onto the window in time. Once the log fell, and Link got a good grip on the windowpane, he — first thanked the goddesses that it was unlocked — pulled it open and slipped through. 

His dress was neatly folded on the bed, so he jumped into the garment, pulled his hair up into a neat, bobby-pinned bun, and put on a little bit of lipstick before rushing out of the room to find the prince.

Link found Sidon sitting next to his father's throne with a solemn expression. He was muttering in a soft tone as he spoke to Dorephan's resting place.

"Without you, without Mipha, without my love... I am so lonely. I hope they come back soon. They are the only person left here whom I can trust. You and Mipha did not deserve your fates. You were both gone too soon!" Sidon began to burst into tears, his large clawed hands wiping the works away much slower than they came. "You both deserved to live a long, happy life. Dad, you were the greatest father and king I could have ever asked for. I would not be the man I am today without your constant advice. And Mipha — the most caring and loving princess to ever live; and the greatest older sister in the world. You both were just taken away! It's - it's not fair. You both were too good."

As Sidon mourned, Link watched distantly as his heart tore. He too missed Mipha dearly. She was one of the nicest people Link had ever met. She was elegant, witty, and probably one of Link's closest friends. 

Link strode quietly towards Prince Sidon, as the Zora shook gravely in the center of the throne room. Sidon quickly looked up as he heard Link's footsteps. His yellow hues widened.

"Link — I mean, Esther!" The maroon prince spurted over to the Champion and pulled him into a tight embrace. Sidon bent down and buried his face in Link's soft locks, and Link could feel Sidon's warm breath on his scalp as he spoke. "I should be mad at you... for you know, running off without telling me... but I just missed you so much." 

Link smiled comfortably as he felt a droplet of tears tickle his cheek and held Sidon back lightly. He started to feel like he was at home.


End file.
